The World Screws Hiyoshi Over 2
by TenKay
Summary: Taki managed to talk Hiyoshi into going to a party, and now pays the consequences. I really need to get over my obsession with getting characters drunk...


**Title:** The World Screws Hiyoshi Over Number TWO! (aka, also untitled)  
**Pairing: **HiyoTaki  
**Notes:** This is a co-written fic by tenshiforgotten and Kay-chan15,Tenten as Taki, Kay as Hiyoshi (was so weird writing him for this...), and everything in between split randomly between us.

* * *

Taki shut the car door and started to walk towards the overly large house where a party was currently raging. He'd, of course, been invited a long time ago, but the real reason he was going (well, he probably would have still gone anyway, but this was a very good incentive) was that he'd somehow roped his boyfriend into going too, which really was a miracle. The boy had been resisting all attempts to get him to go the party, until Taki finally told him he was going to be there, that they were going to meet up and have a great time. Although Hiyoshi's attitude hadn't really changed much, he'd actually agreed to go, which was a good thing.

He said hi to some of the guys who were outside, before making his way into the house, trying to find Hiyoshi before the guy went insane.

He had just opened the front door and taken a step inside when someone tapped his shoulder. Turning towards them, he had just a second to blink before someone was suddenly pushed into his arms.

"He's drunk, Taki. Do something with him before he gets himself hurt," one of the guys standing there said, before they all turned and left, waving bye to him as they went.

Taki looked down and blinked as he saw his boyfriend (yeah, the one whom he'd had to beg and plead with to come) in his arms looking... well, not quite Hiyoshi-ish.

"_Taki_..." Hiyoshi slurred out, looking rather dazed as he leaned on the brown haired boy. 'Somethin' wrong with me I think..."

"Hell yeah. You got drunk before I even got here." Taki tried to look into Hiyoshi's eyes, but they were so slurred and unfocused he gave up. Who in their right mind would have spiked Hiyoshi's drink? Someone with suicidal tendencies he'd bet.

"Drunk, huh..." Hiyoshi sighed, before snuggling up closer to Taki and closing his eyes. "Feels nice..."

"Okay, yeah, you are so not getting away with this tomorrow..." Taki wanted to curse; since he'd actually gotten Hiyoshi to go he'd thought that they could spend some time together there, rather than him have to drive him home the minute he got there.

He started to walk again, sighing as he half carried Hiyoshi.

"Where're we goin'?" Hiyoshi mumbled as they walked, leaning heavily on the older boy and shivering a little as the cold night air hit him.

Taki paused, deciding something quickly before answering, "My apartment. I doubt your parents want to see you like this."

"'kay..."

Taki helped Hiyoshi into the passenger seat of his small car (actually his dad's that he was borrowing) before going over to the other side and getting in as well, closing it before turning the car on and starting to drive away.

Hiyoshi was quiet for a few minutes, sitting still with his eyes half closed, before he suddenly leaned over to the side so that his head was resting on Taki's shoulder.

Taki glanced over at Hiyoshi, thinking the boy was probably going to fall asleep on him. Great... That was what he got for dating a boy a whole year younger than him.

"Taki..." Hiyoshi stuck his hand out and put it over Taki's on the steering wheel, turning his head to look at Taki, giving him a sly, though still dazed, looking smile.

"Yeah?" Taki had to grin at least slightly. There really was something... something about the way Hiyoshi was... being. Besides the trying to get him to run off the road thing.

Leaning up a little, Hiyoshi pressed his lips against Taki's ever so slightly, before pulling away again and shifting back down to bury his face in Taki's neck.

"You're gonna' make me crash." Taki was definitely grinning now. Hey, maybe tonight would still be fun after all... Well, actually, Hiyoshi would probably kill him the next morning if he did anything... inappropriate. But still...

"So?" Hiyoshi asked, his breath drifting over Taki's neck as he spoke.

"So..." He didn't really want to tell him to stop, did he? Damn. Oh well, the apartment complex wasn't too far now anyway.

They eventually managed to reach the apartment without crashing, though Hiyoshi didn't do much to help that. Taki helped him out of the car and then they began to walk up to his apartment on the fifth level, Taki deciding they should take the elevator instead of risking the stairs with Hiyoshi in this state.

Hiyoshi was hardly walking without tripping, and Taki had to wonder if he'd had a lot of alcohol or simply couldn't handle the little he'd had. Somehow he thought it was probably the second option.

"Hiyo-chan? You seem happy." Well, it wasn't often he got to have Hiyoshi hanging all over him. Normally the younger boy was trying to not touch him, sadly.

"Hm?" Hiyoshi mumbled. "You do too, Taki." He leaned even closer so that his face was mere inches away from Taki's. "You're taking me up to your apartment, hm?" he asked, the sly smile once again creeping onto his face.

"Well, I can think of something that would make me happier." A few things actually... "Getting you to go to sleep." In the end, he knew he wouldn't be able to take advantage of Hiyoshi like he knew he should take the opportunity to. Ah, well, at least he might get a kiss in the morning...

Hiyoshi pouted. "I don't wanna go to sleep," he said, letting his hands begin to roam over Taki's chest.

"..." He was ignoring that. Ignore. That was the key. "You are so going to sleep." And just to enforce it a bit before he _forgot_... "Without me."

"Why?" His hands didn't stop their teasing movements, if anything becoming more encouraged as Hiyoshi slipped them beneath the jacket Taki was wearing.

"Because... you're obviously... drunk," Taki managed to get out before the little "ding" sounded and the elevator doors opened. "Come on, Hiyoshi."

Taki grabbed his hand and tugged him quickly out of the elevator and across the hallway to his apartment door, unlocking it before letting them in and closing the door behind him. He dropped Hiyoshi's hand with a sigh as he removed his shoes and continued further inside.

There was a small thud from behind him and he turned to look, finding Hiyoshi leaning against the wall looking stunned. "The wall hit me," he complained in his slurred voice.

"The wall hit you? Wow. I should call the cops on it, don't you think?" Taki smiled at Hiyoshi, before grabbing his hand again and slowly trying to direct him to his bedroom. That boy needed sleep. Before Taki did anything that Hiyoshi'd regret. Maybe he should get him some water first though.

Hiyoshi tried to glare at him as he was pulled away. "You're mocking me, aren't you," he accused.

"The thought didn't even cross my mind. Would you come on? You're being like a slug." Hiyoshi was practically dragging his feet against the ground, Taki could have sworn.

"You have to come to bed too," Hiyoshi answered in a low voice, seemingly having forgotten anything Taki had previously said about that matter.

"After you go to sleep."

"Why not, _Ta-ki_?" he asked, almost sing-songing his name. "I know you want to..."

"... You. Bed. Go." Taki pointed into the bedroom. "Move it."

Hiyoshi just stared blankly at him for a moment, as if unable to understand his words. Finally though, he turned and walked into the room, though he leaned onto the wall a little for support as he went. Reaching the bed, he plopped down to sit on the edge of it, then looked up at Taki questioningly.

"What? You need me to tuck you in?" Taki almost laughed, but managed to look at least partially serious.

Hiyoshi glared at him again, then in an almost sober seeming moment turned away from him to get under the covers of the bed, back facing Taki in the doorway. "No!"

"Hey, don't get all grouchy on me." Taki took a step into the bedroom before stopping, thinking it might be dangerous if he got too close.

Hiyoshi didn't answer, just turned his head a little so that he was just barely glancing back at Taki over his shoulder.

"I'm leaving you here then... Go to sleep." Taki stepped back out of the room, before starting to close the door.

"Taki," Hiyoshi's voice called out before it completely closed, sounding tired but still a little clearer than it had all night.

"Hah?" Taki peeked back into the room.

"...Thank you."

"... You'll just have to make it up to me tomorrow night, right?" Taki grinned before pulling the door shut.


End file.
